And Then Comes the Rain
by Midnight Eclipse
Summary: All that Iruka can be mad at is the sky after death visits Team7. Implied KakaIru and SasuNaru R&R please!


Start Transmission

Warnings: Deathfic, Angst

Pairings: SasuNaru KakaIru

Midnight: Yet another one shot, I've been reading too many death fics and this one appeared. Enjoy

**And Then Comes the Rain**

It wasn't raining… You always thought it would be raining on this day.

You liked to think you had known from the start what would happen, when it would happen. From those first hesitant steps into his home you knew what would become of the both of you. No one in the village cared, not even when it was found that your old house was for sale. It wasn't painfully obvious in public, but than again, the village seemed to know everything about those living within it's borders. The gossip lasted only a week, much shorter than expected, but it must have been obvious from the start. It was nothing to them when the both of you became more open about your relationship, he had only hidden it for your sake. Now you could see through this perfect day what would happen. The team had only been gone a month, quite a short time compared to a few others. You always knew it wouldn't last, that the Hokage would soon be coming to your door for your news. Neither of you had any real family to speak of, just each other and maybe Naruto. Though, he and Sasuke had went their own ways with each other, leaving the small family to be with each other aside from missions.

Now through the window you could see the Hokage walking your way, and somehow you couldn't bring yourself to cry. Tsunade entered quietly, having known that you already knew. And even though you hated yourself for it, you found yourself smiling. Every word said was an easily rehearsed line, known by most the village and easy to ignore. There was thankfully no one else to visit for the Hokage, meaning the others were safe. After the Hokage left the smile faded. You found yourself sighing as Sasuke, bloody and tired, walked up to the door. He didn't knock, nor did he have to. As a member of team 7 he was always welcome in your home. Perhaps not everyone was safe as you could see in Sasuke's eyes.

"He's barely alive…" As you thought, Naruto was in trouble again, and you knew it was hard for Sasuke to talk about. "He won't make it you know." Perhaps it was the need to share their grief that Sasuke had come. It appeared that both would sleep alone tonight, and now forever. The young ninja appeared unable to speak anymore, placing a bloody piece of folded paper in your hands before standing and approaching the door. "He wanted me to give that to you…" There was no goodbye or tears shed, but you knew he would cry once he was alone. The small piece of paper was a note, just as you had guessed. It wasn't intricate or nice, it was like him, simple and to the point. The smile came back as you began to read.

Dearest Iruka,

Surely by now you know I have died. I'm sorry to have left you so soon, and that I have not said goodbye, though somehow I hope this is enough for you. I cannot say enough how much you have changed my life, or how much I love you. I wish I could have said a decent goodbye, but most of all, I wish I could be back with you in my arms. I suppose I will just have to wait to tell you everything until we meet again, just don't get stupid. I know that this is hard for you, but please just wait to come back to me, I can last until I see you again. Watch over the kids okay, they still have a lot to learn. I don't want you to lose any sleep over me, so until we meet again, know that I miss you and that I will always love you.

Yours in life and death,

Kakashi

You could never bring yourself to throw out the letter, or even crumple it. Truthfully you weren't even mad at him for leaving. And now as the tears finally started to fall you knew you could wait for him, besides, forever isn't so long as it seems. All that you can manage to be mad at is the perfectly clear sky.

It still isn't raining…

Midnight: My beta got me hooked on KakaIru fics, and now I'm stuck on them… I owe a lot to my beta, as she read this thing at 1am so I could put it up. Not that she wasn't up anyways… Hopefully you all enjoyed it as much as we did.

Midnight Eclipse

Terminate Transmission


End file.
